Forget me
by GettaDog
Summary: Have you ever wonder what life is for a demon? did you ever wonder life before kyuubi.....a story of a creature....that never knew what love was....maybe the last of his kind....was he pose to be forgotten like the rest...or is he different.


Thing

"Gather round,gather round!" A man shouted on a small wooden stand, "May I ask, who having trouble making children?" He asked the crowd, as crowed looked at each other, Men and women, some raised their hands, "Well, I have something better than children!" The man rejoiced, the crowed mumbled to one an other "All you need is creatures any creatures!." He continued, then he held up a dead chicken and put into the clay coldren next to him. "The first creature you put in will be it's main body!" He held up a dead dog and put it in. "When your done, add an element in, water Is there easiest!" He poured a huge bowl off water into the coldren, "Then say..." The man hold his hand over the coldren "God of death, god of light, bring this creatures back to life..." the coldren bubbled a bright purple , then it stopped , the crowed grew silent, The man grinned at the crowed and picked up the creature in the clay coldren , It was baby chick, with puppy legs and two puppy tails, the man held up the thing "I Hechi Otomoku , have made the first 'Home-Made'." The crowed looked at each other , then cheered , Hechi looked and grinned "Don't worry, they cannot harm you, the first rule of a home-made is, it can't kill a human."The crowed ran off, ready to try out this new thing.

A week that night, one of the members from the crowed wanted to try this 'new thing'. He added a dead wolf that he hunted a few days ago,a fox,a lion, a Dragon that died a few yards away from his house and his dead baby son, who died with his wife in a dreaded storm and then the final ingredient a pot full of water, He closed his eyes , put his hand over the coldren and repeat what the man said "God of death, god of life, bring this creature back to life." He waited but the pot did not bubble, the man sighed and slowly walked away, just before he left the coldren bubbled a bit and then stopped, He turned around and walked back to the coldren liquid was black, It bubbled more, until it over flowed, he stood back to see what would happened, The coldren made a small hiss noise before stopping, the liquid was gone, quietly a small whispering noise came from the coldren, He walked over to see what he had made, In the coldren, was a new born Home-made, it wasn't covered in fur, unlike the other Home-made, He was bare, Five small tail wigged around, He reached in and picked the 'thing' up and held it in his arm, "Shhhh." he hushed to it but it carried on whimpering. He looked at the new born and smiled "It's ok Niubi....I've got you." It then stopped. The man smiled and walked out taking his new born with him.

3 years past and Niubi was up and running. His bright white fur would glisten in the sun light and his eyes would match the sky above him while two bumps on his head were his future horns will grow. Following him was two over Home-made, one was a dog looking one with light grey fur and small bird wings growing and growing two tails. The second one was not as happy as the other his dark grey fur stood out from Niubi and the other, His horns was 5 times bigger then Niubi's bumps, but the only thing he had in common to the other was he too had two tails. The three ran though the fields were the corn was growing, laughing and giggling. "Niubi your going to fast!" The small grey one yelled at Niubi who was ahead of the two. "Come Tori, you can go faster than that!" Laugh Niubi, Tori the light grey smiled and ran past Niubi faster than sound making Niubi lose his balance and fell. As Tori carried on running laughing. "hey!" laughed Niubi. Then a group of young creatures ran past the group "Hey..." The oldest one said. Niubi looked at him "Hey Tatsu, where are they going?". The oldest, Tatsu looked back at Niubi and shrugged , the three of them followed the crowed out of the field of corn into a meadow of grass, as the group stopped and began to form a circle around a Home-made "Your back!" They all jumped with glee, Niubi frowned "All that for him?" The crowed turned and glared at Niubi, he stood back and grew a sweat mark down his head. They turned back to the other Home-made. Niubi frowned and Tatsu walked behind him "He must be a popular kid..." Sighed Tatsu, Niubi frowned "And that makes us?" He asked, Tatsu looked at him "To them....Werido." Tatsu frowned and so did Niubi, He poked his nose though the crown until he was pushed to the front landing in front of the Home-made who was getting the attention. As Niubi glanced up his eyes and the other met as the sunlight made the Home-made like a shadow. Niubi felt nervous at this point and he took a gulp stick glancing at the figure "Er...hi" He stuttered. Niubi could just about see a smile as the other helped him up, the crowed kept quite as they watch the two "You all right?" the figure said. When Niubi took an other look at the figure he could see him clearly, White clear fur not a dirt on it, Black fur up to the leg like socks,a nice clean smile with his red cat like eyes glued to Niubi, his horns little big bigger than Niu's and five long silky tails behind him. Niubi heart skipped a beat to see this creature was a god's creation. The home-made looked behind Niubi and smiled "We both have five tails." He laughed, Niubi looked behind him to check. "Oh yeah." He laughed as well. "My name is Kane." He home-made introduce himself as the girls in the crowed giggled to the sound of Kane's name. Niubi looked down. "M-mines Ni-Niubi." he stuttered more. Kane looked "What kind of a name is that?" He raised an eyebrow. "M-My Dad called me it..." He began to mess with his four feet, Kane rolled his eyes "How about I call you.." He began to think. "Ugly?" One of the girls shouted from the crowed "No that's not it..." Kane carried on thinking "Nerd!" Another shouted. Kane sat down and scratched his ear. "No not that too." Niubi got more shy and began to turn red. He looked out to the crowed to see Tatsu and Tori peeking over to see what was happening. "Werido!" Yet another shout. Kane frowned "Shut up I'm trying to think." he growled "Ah-ha!" The name struck him. Niubi ear fell hoping not to be a horrible one. "Cann!" Kane smiled to see he was happy with the nickname. "Cann?" Niubi said confused. "Cann?" The crowed said. Tatsu and Tori looked at each other and shrug their shoulders "Yer...Cann sounds cooler." Kane scratch his ear again, Niubi frowned as you could tell he didn't like the name. "My name Niubi and that's that." He hissed. Kane looked "Do you wanna be a dork?" He asked Niubi., Niu looked and shook his head slowly "Do you wanna be un-cool?" He asked again, Niubi shook again "Good, so for now on your called Cann." Kane grinned. The crowed looked and muttered and nodded as they began to walk away. Just before they all went a group of boys walked up to Kane and Niubi "Hey Cann, you wanna play Tag with us?" They all smiled. Niubi shuttered as he never been asked to play with the popular Home-made "Okay!"He smiled as he followed Kane and the group, He took a glimpse back at Tatsu and Tori smiling at him and he smiled back and carried on walking with the rest.


End file.
